This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aim of this project is establish an infrastructure of biomedical equipment at Southeastern Oklahoma State University so that faculty and students may pursue biomedical research on this campus. Funds were used to purchase key pieces of equipment that will be utilized for biomedical research in the Departments of Chemistry, Computer, and Physical Sciences and the Department of Biological Sciences and be available to all students and faculty at Southeastern. The infrastructure items included protein/DNA spectrometer and a water purification system.